The present invention concerns a method and device for self-acting heat transfer in a direction reverse to natural convection. Both the method and the device can be used in various sectors of the economy for heating facilities situated below the sources of heat, e.g. for the transfer of heat from solar collectors to a tank situated below, for warming liquefied petroleum gases (propane-butane) in underground gas storage at a time of high output, to heat the ground under highways, airport runways and driveways to garages, in greenhouses or hotbeds and for transfer of waste heat recovered from chimney gases, etc.